1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gliding device, such as an in-line type roller skate, the gliding device including a boot whose sole is associated with an upper plate of a frame on a lower portion of which the gliding element, such as a plurality of skating wheels, are arranged, the boot including a low upper provided with a rigid rear stiffener on which an equally rigid collar is capable of supporting the user's ankle and is mounted for forward and rearward movement with respect to the rear stiffener.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
The aforementioned type of skate constitutes a sport in itself, and can also be adapted for the practice of skaters on ice, outside of a skating rink, but also for any athlete eager to maintain or perfect, on a tarred hard ground, cement floor, etc., techniques that are used in gliding sports, such as trail skiing, cross country skiing, ice skating, etc.
In this type of sport, it has quickly become necessary to have an energizing device capable of assisting the muscles in certain skating phases, as is already known in cross-country ski boots, for example.
Thus, it is known, in a cross-country ski boot, to energize a collar toward the rear with respect to a boot upper, via elastic return means interposed between the upper and the collar, but without limiting the amplitude. However, depending on the user's experience, control of this amplitude, therefore of the energization of the collar, is not always easily managed by the user.
Moreover, it has been noted that the control of a rear energization of the collar is essentially reserved for highly experienced skaters, and that for beginners to intermediate skaters, it is important to have an energized rear and front support, as well as a rear abutment capable of limiting the travel of the collar with respect to the upper.
Likewise, this is indispensable for a proper use of a brake when the skate is equipped therewith.
It is in view of these facts and considerations that the invention was envisioned.